Sky Sun
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: When Ciel and Penny go to the fairgrounds they have a little run in with team CRDL. A hint of Ciel/Neptune if you want to read it as that.
**I don't own RWBY**

Ciel Soleil was a girl of order and calculation. From an early age she had seen the world in numbers and had struggled to express herself through emotion. That does not mean she didn't have emotions, it just meant she couldn't express them like normal people did. She took pride in her perfect scores and worked hard in her combat training to get up to a level acceptable to the Atlas Academy's high standards so she could be admitted. Ciel had little time for friends and there for didn't have many people she considered friends; but a small part of her looked on in envy at people like Neon Katt and Flint Coal as they easily made friends with people.

When Penny was introduced to her Ciel had been resigned to the thought that she would have to deal with an airhead who just happened to be really good at combat. As time went on Ciel grew to respect the friendly and cheerful, if strange, girl who had become her partner. Right now the two of them were walking about the fairgrounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament. Penny had a large floppy sunhat on for some reason today, but Ciel had learned a long time ago that it was better to just go with it then question the weirdness that was Penny.

"So...why are we here again ma'am," questioned Ciel.

"Oh I just wanted to go out and see the fairgrounds. I've never been to a place like this before and I'm curies to see what it is like," Penny explained.

Ciel just nodded her head in understanding at that statement. Truth be told, Ciel was just as curies as Penny about the fairgrounds. She had never seen the appeal of the rides or games before, but she knew that most people loved them. The two girls paused when they spotted a strength tester with a few people standing around it. Ciel recognized Cardin Winchester and Neptune Vasilias who were competing with one another. All the information available about them immediately flashed into her mind and she did a quick calculation in her head, Cardin would win.

Neptune lifted the mallet and brought it down on the button. The marker went up, but stopped roughly two thirds of the way up to the bell on top. Neptune's teammates on team SSSN groaned in disappointment at his failure. Cardin and his team on the other hand just laughed as the larger boy took his place at the machine. With one swift strike Cardin sent the marker all the way to the top were it hit the bell with a loud _Ding!_

"That's what you get for messing with us," taunted Russell.

"So who else wants to lose," Cardin challenged the small crowd.

"We will," called Penny excitedly.

Ciel managed to just stifle a groan at being volunteered to play the stupid game. Strength didn't mean anything if you didn't have the brains to back it up after all. She was just contemplating backing out when Russell Thrush decided to open his mouth.

"You two?! Your just girls," he laughed.

The blue beret wearing girls' eyes narrowed at that. If Ciel wasn't interested in the game before she was now. She was going to show this little prick what she was capable of. Ciel walked right up to the green Mohawk boy and looked him in the eye with a glare rivaling Goodwitch.

"Challenge accepted," she said coolly.

Russell just laughed and walked up to the machine. Taking the mallet in both hands, he brought it down on the button with all his might. The marker rouse up until it reached just about where Neptune had made it before it came back down. Ciel walked up to the machine next, completely ignoring the taunt Russell through at her. She looked at the mallet and the machine for a good ten seconds, running a series of complex calculations in her head, before she finally picked up the mallet. Ciel struck the button with one swift well placed strike and sent the marker up. The marker slowed on its way to the top, but it went past Russell's point and on until it hit the bell with a soft _ding._

Ciel turned around and handed the mallet to Dove Bronzewing, who had been waiting his turn and looked like he was going to die laughing at Russell's expense. She strutted past the stunned looking Russell with her head held high and a smirk on her lips. Then she noticed Neptune looking at her and did something completely out of character. She gave the boy a flirtations wink before taking her place next to Penny, who was eagerly awaiting her turn after Dove. Ciel was confused as to why she did that, but figured it must be the fact that a cute boy was actually looking at her for once in her life.

Dove managed to get a solid ring from the bell during his turn and handed the mallet off to Penny. Ciel had seen Penny in action during practice, so she wasn't too surprised at what happened next. Penny brought the mallet down hard on the button and the marker took off like a shot. The marker slammed into the bell at the top with a very loud **_KLANG!_** The poor mangled bell was sent straight up into the air and vanished from sight. Penny apologized to the operator and gave him enough lien to cover the repairs to the broken machine.

"Never thought I would see the day that something would be sent into low orbit," muttered Neptune as he looked up into the sky.

"It is always interesting with Penny around," Ciel said as she came up beside him.

"Hey, names Neptu-"

"Neptune Vasilias. Seventeen, status intellectual playboy," interrupted Ciel, her eyes losing focus for a brief moment as she called up his information in her head.

"Yeah…I guess that about sums me up," Neptune said sheepishly.

"Ciel Sol-"

"Ciel Soleil. Seventeen, top of your class at Atlas with the exception of combat. Which is what Penny is top of if I remember," interrupted Neptune with a cheeky grin.

Ciel blinked in surprise, but then smiled. It appeared she wasn't the only one who saw the world in numbers and had a photographic memory. She soon found herself lost in a conversation with Neptune over equations and theories that lasted most of the afternoon. Maybe coming to the fairgrounds wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 **That's it for this one. I fell a little bad that there are almost no fanfics about Ciel so I decided to make a one shot about her. She strikes me as the type who see's the world in numbers and has a perfect memory. Let me know what you think in a review and if you feel bad for the lack of fics about Ciel why don't you write one, or on any of the minor characters you feel don't get enough love. Until next time folks.**


End file.
